The TRUE Ending
by Moonsetta
Summary: AU CGI Ending. After the turtles defeat the Stone Generals, and begin their journey home, one turtle falls and finds himself in the 'darkest of dreams'. No real purpose.


This idea had me laughing and strangely, this was a dream.

* * *

"Well dudes, the day looks bright!" Mikey said, smiling at the sun rising.

"Don I'm fine, you can stop looking over the wounds, it's just a few needles," Leo said from behind the orange masked turtle where his purple banded brother was attempting to look at the lacerations, that were still bleeding and the small, infected holes in his eldest brother's skin, no doubt where broken needles were.

"But Leo, you have no idea what kind of-"

"N7-W86 NitronTikate," the blue clad turtle said, pushing away the frantic fluttering hands away, "It's not the first time I've been hit by a few tranquilizers."

"A few!" Don shouted in exasperation, glaring at his brother and then at the dozens of holes marking his arms and legs.

"Ok, a couple dozen," Mikey said, turning around with a smile.

Don smacked his forehead, "My family is impossible."

"That's us!" Mikey called out as their father motioned them to follow him down the nearest alley so they could head home to the sewers they loved.

At the back of the line, Raphael was ringing his hands, he felt tense for some reason, like something was going to jump out and attack him.

"Raph, are you ok?"

The red clad turtle glanced up to find Don by his side while Leo, Mikey and Splinter were disappearing into the alleyway's shadows.

"I don't know, it's like I still think there's danger. Like someone's following us."

Don hummed before taking a random device out his belt.

"What's that?"

"A heat scanner, hmm, no one around this place but us, the birds and a couple of insects. There's nothing to worry about-" Don suddenly stopped, "Wait, this is about you and Leo."

"What?"

"Didn't you guys just make up? You can't still be angry after that."

"No, it's not that. We're cool, at least I think we are. I don't know, I just feel weird."

"Did you get hurt during the battle?"

"Just some scratches," Raph said, waving him off as the red banded turtle made his way down the alley to follow his family.

"Look Raph, if you aren't feeling well-"

Don's stream of words ended when he heard a thump of a body falling.

"Raph!"

* * *

He was breathing heavily. He'd just been talking to Don, where was he?

"Raph!"

"Don? Mikey? Leo? Splinter? Where are you guys? Where-"

"Raph!"

The voice was still foreign until eventually, through more shouts, it cleared and he could recognize it.

"Leo?"

"RAPH WAKE UP!"

He shot out of bed, his hammock dumping him onto the floor, well almost, for a blue and green blur caught him before he could fall flat on his face.

"Shell Raph, give me a heart attack why don't you?" Leo said as he helped his younger brother back into his hammock when he noticed that the younger turtle's legs were shaking violently.

"What happened?" Raph said, placing a hand on his head.

"Mikey kind of hit you the head with a bucket a few minutes ago."

"A few minutes ago. How'd we get home so fast?"

Leo's eyes narrowed in worried confusion, "What are you talking about? We haven't left the lair for a week."

"What, but we just fought the Stone Generals."

"The what?"

"Uh, April got them for Max Winters, that rich guy."

"Max Winters," Leo said, his face still clouded with confusion, "That's the name of the hobo down on the corner of 5th and Main."

"But, your training…" Raph said, his eyes darting around the room in confusion, but it had all just happened!

"Yeah, I finished my training early because of the football game we're going to later."

"Football?"

"Are you ok, do I need to get Don in here?"

"I think you better," Raph mumbled but then panicked when his older brother went to walk out of the door, "Wait! don't go."

Leo raised a confused eye ridge, "I'm just getting Don to look you over. The bucket obviously did more damage than we thought. Mikey will have to explain this prank."

"Don't leave again."

"Again? Raph, I haven't gone anywhere. Master Splinter's forbidden us to go to the surface for a week now. I'll talk to him about you though, and I thought _I _was going stir crazy."

"But your training, you left, Central America, the jungle, our fight, I nearly-" here he stopped with a gasp of breath.

Leo abandoned his path out the doorway and joined his brother, sitting next to him in his hammock, "Ok, that's it, we're not going to the game today, something happened to your mind. Why would I go to Central America or a jungle to train? It's sounds like an inventive idea for training, but we'd have to all go together. And 'our fight', which one, we fight on a normal basis and what did you 'nearly' do?"

"But Splinter sent you."

Leo sighed, "Alright, never mind what I said before, the isolation has obviously driven you insane, I'm going to go talk to Master Splinter while you go check in with Don, then after that we'll head topside."

With that Leo exited the room. A few minutes later Don came in.

"Leo said something was wrong with you, delusions?"

"Don, you gotta know, Leo's time in Central America and our fight, the Nightwatcher thing and-"

'Oh, I told Mikey that movie was terrible."

"Movie?"

After a few minutes the purple clad turtle had reached his conclusion, "You had one drama filled dream."

"What?"

"A dream Raph. Leo never left for Central America. Me? A job listening to people for tech advice? If I was exposed to that much intellectually inferior isolated ignorance I would indefinitely go insane. I would suggest you and Leo definitely going to that football game, besides, you've had those tickets for two months. Hope you two enjoy the game."

"Football?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the few things you two agree on."

Then the purple banded turtle left the room, leaving the red masked turtle in reality.

* * *

Yeah, there was that question roaming around in my head. What if it was all a dream?

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had a big english project and I still do unfortunately. I'll update when I can.

~Moonsetta


End file.
